


Male-Driven, Fact-Based Logic

by Astarte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casual Sex, Drabble Collection, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, One Night Stands, POV Second Person, Pre-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Anfänge sind einfach genug für Dean, denn er weiß, wie schnell sie enden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male-Driven, Fact-Based Logic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [X Amount of Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124251) by [Astarte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte). 



> Das männliche Gegenstück zu ‚X Amount of Words‘ und wie beim Konterfeit ließ der Sex sich nicht so leicht aus der Reserve locken. Was wahrscheinlich damit zusammenhängt, dass John es sich nicht hat nehmen lassen hier eine größere Rolle zu spielen. Spielt vor SPN 1x01 Pilot.

_The world's as ugly as sin, and almost as delightful._  
_Frederick Locker-Lampson_

**011\. Eis**

Desmond kniet vor dir auf Augenhöhe, „Du solltest nicht alleine draußen sein, Junge. Du weißt, was durch die Nacht kriecht.“

Alkoholatem, der dir ins Gesicht schlägt und eine plötzliche Vertrautheit, die deine Haut in Ekel zusammenzieht.

Die Panik macht deine Stimme schrill, „Ich bin nicht allein, Mann.“

Er lacht hässlich. Die Finger spannen sich an, graben sich schmerzhaft in deine Schultern. Du versuchst ihn erfolglos abzuschütteln, „Desmond?“

Du willst, dass der Jäger dich loslässt. Du willst deinen Vater oder seine hundert Kilo Muskelmasse. Du willst, dass deinen Füßen sich bewegen. Du willst schreien und du kannst nicht.

Er lehnt sich weiter vor, die Augen sind pechschwarz.

Die Lähmung verabschiedet sich mit dem eisigen Grauen, dass hier etwas gewaltig schief läuft. Du kickst ihn in die Eier, so hart wie du kannst. Sein Griff spannt sich nur stählern an, ohne dich loszulassen, „Du kleine Mistkröte. Hat dein Daddy dir keine Manieren beigebracht?“

Du schreist.

Die Dunkelheit legt sich mit einem Schatten über dich. Der Schlag kommt wie eine Faust Gottes aus dem Nichts. Er ist flach auf dem Boden, dein Vater auf ihm, „Gottverdammter Hurensohn.“

Dad bringt Desmond fast um.

Nur war nicht der blutende Mann schuld, sondern der fliehende Dämon.

**012\. Natur**

„Du hast seine verdammte Nase gebrochen, weil er dich Schwuchtel genannt hat, Dean?“

Ihr seid vom Rektorat auf dem Weg Richtung Impala, „Nein, Sir.“

Die Verblüffung ist echt, „Nein?“

Deine Hände graben sich in die Hosentaschen, trotzig, „Ich habe Toms Gesicht eingeschlagen, weil er ein kleines tyrannisches Stück Scheiße ist. Nur dass er gleich zum Rektor rennt, habe ich nicht bedacht.“

Ironisch, „Oh, okay, das erklärt natürlich alles.“

„Zwei Uhr.“ Dad visiert den dürren Jungen am Spint an, „Mark wird seit der Junior High von dem Wichser drangsaliert. Inzwischen haben sie sogar einen Anti-Tom-Club.“

„Du hast ihn seine eigene Medizin einmal schmecken lassen.“ Dad lacht gedämpft, „Bist du nicht zu jung, um anderen Lebenslektionen zu erteilen, Sohn.“

„Bist du zu alt, um dich an deine Highschool-Zeit zu erinnern?“ Der Arm, um deinen Nacken ist warm, „Hey, keine öffentliche Zuschaustellung von väterlicher Zuneigung oder willst du mich entmannen?“

Diesmal ist Dads Lachen dröhnend und du fällst lässig in seinen Schritt.

Zögernd im Auto, „Erinnerst du dich an Art?“

„Arthur, uh, Myer? Der Sanitäter, der uns Erste Hilfe beigebracht hat?“

„Ja.“ Dad startet den Wagen, „Sein Partner wurde deswegen von Typen wie Tom in Vietnam umgebracht.“

„Ich bin kein Tom.“

„Gut.“

**013\. Jung**

„Ich muss aus dem Scheißkaff raus.“

Du hältst Jessie den Eisbeutel hin, als er nicht reagiert, drückst du seinen Kopf in den Nacken und presst ihn selbst gegen sein zuschwellendes Auge.

„Du hast es fast überstanden.“ Sein Lachen ist humorlos. Ohne Wertung von dir, „Wann öffnet das Studentenwohnheim fürs Herbstsemester?“

„Ende August.“

„Fünf Wochen.“ Er nickt und du lästerst, „Deinen Vater hinter dir zu lassen, ist ein guter Anfang.“

„Ein Stipendium am MIT hat das richtige Level von ‚Fick dich und dein Scheißleben, Versager.‘“

Du lachst, „Yeah, Mann. Die Schwuchtel schlägt zurück.“

Schiefergraue Augen, die dich von Anfang an fasziniert haben und du lehnst dich vor, presst deine Lippen gegen seine. Jess ist eine Eroberung von vielen, der Unterschied ist, dass er manchmal deinen Beschützerinstinkt weckt.

Die Küchentür wird aufgerissen und Jessie zuckt zusammen, ohne dich umzudrehen, „Hi Sam, keine altklugen Fragen und jetzt verpiss dich.“

Der tiefe Bass deines Vaters, „Hallo Jessie.“ Als du dich ertappt umdrehst, „Dean.“

Du fängst dich, „Ich habe nicht vor Donnerstag mit dir gerechnet.“

„Tja, war schneller erledigt, als geplant.“ Dads Blick liegt auf Jessies Veilchen, „Du isst mit uns zu Abend, Jess?“

„Falls es keine Umstände macht, Sir.“

Dad schüttelt den Kopf, „Nein.“

**014\. Alt**

Deine Augen folgen dem schwarzen Truck, bis er vom Berufsverkehr geschluckt wird.

Dads Frage echot in dir, ‚Sind wir okay, Dean?‘

Dein ‚Natürlich‘ war selbstredend.

Ihr seid auf die Art Okay, die sich seit Sams Verlust vor siebzehn Monaten etabliert hat.

Du wirfst die Tasche auf den Beifahrersitz und startest in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Neuer Fall in Utha und die Winchester sind über die Landkarte verteilt. Kleine Punkte ohne Verbindung, eure Lebenslinien mühsam auseinandergeflochten. Die Geschichte, die euch zusammenschweißt durchgerostet vom zersetzenden Element Unabhängigkeit und du vermisst deine Familie, obwohl nur einer fehlt.

Du funktionierst mit Dad, aber du arbeitest besser ohne ihn.

Es gibt nicht all zu viel, was er dir beibringen kann, das nicht im Journal steht. Es hat deine Bibel vor langer Zeit ersetzt, aber Dad ist nicht Gott. Die Verstimmung hängt zwischen euch und egal wie viel Harmonie du an den Tag legst, sie bleibt oberflächlich. Dein Groll ist in bissige Kommentare versteckt und du kannst die Wut nicht gehen lassen. Nicht ohne den Teil zu verlieren, der Sam beinhaltet.

Zu groß und Dad hat dich früher nie zurückgehalten, wenn es darum ging, Sam zu verteidigen.

Dass er das Hauptziel deines Zorns ist, bleibt merkwürdig neu.

**015\. Heimat**

Du kennst jede verdammte Position, die in dieser Begrenztheit möglich ist und du drehst ihn. Eifriges Gesicht von dir weg. Das Kondom abrollend und die die restliche Gleitcreme großzügig verteilt. Die Hitze hängt im Innenraum, treibt dir den Schweiß aus den Poren und du versenkst dich in einen Fremden. Dein Atem gegen sein zerwühltes Haar, sein Stöhnen gegen Leder. Du kennst die Kulisse, aber der Protagonist ist neu.

Er greift haltsuchend nach nichts und du fällst in Position.

Spreizt deine Finger auf dem Hüftknochen, während du dein Gewicht ausbalancierst. Du überträgst die Spannung auf den Körper unter dir, ohne Verluste. Harter Rhythmus, die Zustimmung lässt nicht lange auf sich warten. Seine Anfeuerung prallt zurück. Die Echos von unzähligen vor ihm, sind fast greifbar. Du findest seinen Schwanz und er knickt nach vorne, verengt den Raum und du erhöhst das Tempo. Die Hand gegen die Scheibe hat einen Titanic-Touch und du grinst gegen sein Schulterblatt.

Verdammtes TBS-Spätprogramm kombiniert mit tödlicher Langeweile.

Drängst deinen Orgamus zurück, der sich seinem kopflos anschließen will.

Konzentrierst dich auf die verschmierte Scheibe und die angelaufene Welt dahinter, während der Fick des Abends unter dir wimmert, als du dich weiterbewegst. Texasjungs.

Arrogant, „Rodeo ist ein Sekundensport, richtig?“

**016\. Schießpulver**

Die Silberkugeln stoppen das Monster nicht. Das Blut auf deinem Shirt gehört jemand anders und du hast es gründlich verbockt.

Drei Sekunden sind alles, was dir an Reaktionszeit fehlt.

Du strauchelst, landest hart auf dem bereits geschundenen Knie und drehst dich aus dem Gefahrenbereich des Polong. Das Salz zeigt Wirkung. Er löst sich in Luft auf und du verfluchst Mikes Pech. Ihr habt mit einem Werwolf gerechnet und nicht dem hier. Keinem abgerichteten Killer, der mit Krankheit schlägt, falls er sein Opfer nicht in Stücke reißen kann.

Du betest die Litanei an Reinigungsversen hinunter und trinkst Weihwasser, das in deiner Speiseröhre brennt.

Der Anruf Notwendigkeit, „Dad, ich bin in Schwierigkeiten.“

„Bist du noch in Elkins?“

„Ja. Mike ist tot und ein Polong hat mich berührt.“

„Scheiße. Ich bin in vier Stunden da. Früh genug?“

Deine Augen gehen automatisch zu Mikes Leiche und du fühlst dich kotzübel. Der Bauch ist aufgeschlitzt. Was dich nicht loslässt sind Mikes Hände. Festgefroren in dem hoffnungslosen Versuch die Gedärme zurückzustopfen. Er war der Werwolf-Experte, zehn Jahre älter und genauso erfahren.

Angespannt aus dem Hörer, „Dean?“

„Gott, ich hasse Magier.“

„Weißt du, wer der Erzeuger ist?“

„Würde ich dich anrufen, wenn ich es wüsste?“

„Guter Punkt.“

**017\. Isolation**

Es erfordert mehr Mut, einen Fremden in einer Bar Mitten im Hinterland von Alabama anzusprechen, als du dem Jungen zutraust. Er ist altermäßig näher an Sam als an dir, das macht ihn eigentlich zu jung für deinen Geschmack.

Stanford sei verdammt und deine Scheiß-schnellgelebten Jahre.

Er spricht dich beim Pissen an und sein Timing ist verbesserungsbedürftig. Seine ganze Masche. Vierzehn Stunden allein hinterm Lenkrad lassen sogar einen lahmen Abschleppversuch als Zerstreuung durchgehen. Du ziehst eine andere Art von Unterhaltung vor und kürzt sein Schäkern auf ein gezieltes Statement ab.

„Wir könnten uns gegenseitig zur Hand gehen.“

Er schluckt und die Verneinung bleibt aus.

Du ziehst ihn in die Toilette, warmer Körper gegen deinen und dein Mund saugt sich an seinem Nacken fest. Der feine Tremor in seinen Muskeln, sagt dir, dass ihm die Erfahrung fehlt und du schleunigst das Weite suchen solltest oder dein Motelbett. Du bist auf die richtige Art verwundet, um ihm seine Jungfräulichkeit auf jedem Gebiet zu stehlen. Keiner hier, um eine Vorbildfunktion zu wahren. Deine Hand öffnet die Jeans, sein Stöhnen trifft dein Ohr.

Panik und Verlangen in jedem Atemzug. Dein Griff verstärkt sich, findet den korrekten Winkel und er kommt unvermittelt.

Harmlos genug, „Mein Motelzimmer?“

**018\. Funken**

Der Schwulenclub ist nicht deine Szene, aber perfekt für den Furfur, den du jagst.

Getrimmte Körper, die sich im Beat winden und Hände, die unbekümmert nach deinem Hintern greifen. Du grinst unverbindlich, während du dich durch die Menge schlägst. Bedauernd die Einladungen ignorierend, die in jedem dritten Augenpaar auf dich warten. Der blaue Schimmer im Hinterzimmer ist Calebs Ortungsmagie, die tatsächlich funktioniert.

Du lehnst dich an die Wand gegenüber. Die passende Gelegenheit ihn ungestört zu erwischen, ist nicht in einem Raum voller möglicher Opfer. Der Trick, der sich vor dich niederkniet, hat keine hygienischen Bedenken, was den Boden betrifft. Selbstbewusste Hände, die kurzen Prozess mit deiner Hose machen und ein Mund, der zum ficken einlädt. Du stöhnst in die Hitze, die deinen Schanz komplett einhüllt und suchst die Augen des Furfurs und hältst seinen Blick.

Du bist eine bessere Partie, als der Mann vor ihm und du gibst ihm ein entsprechendes Lächeln. Er erwidert es langsam. Der Sturz aus dem Himmel hat offensichtlich bleibenden Schaden hinterlassen. Du kämpfst nicht verbissen gegen den Höhepunkt an, der sich donnernd in dir aufbaut.

Anschließend die Distanz überwindendend, „Verschwinden wir.“

„Gerne.“

Die nächste Runde wird seine letzte sein. Hoffentlich ohne Blitzeinschlag in deine Wenigkeit.

**019\. Herz**

Dein Leben könnte so unkomplizierter sein, wenn das Übernatürliche sich nicht in schöner Regelmäßigkeit, die letzten Käffer zum Spuken aussuchen würde. Der Poltergeist war keine Schwierigkeit. Einfacher Salz-und-Feuer-Job und sein einziges Opfer war der Starter des Impalas. Das Ersatzteil ist per Nachtexpress unterwegs und du hast dir vielleicht Bobbys Spott mit deinem Gejammer verdient.

Immerhin redet er noch mit dir, im Gegensatz zu deinem alten Herrn.

Die Billardhalle ist an einem Wochentag spärlich besucht. Keine Chance auf leichtverdientes Geld und du lehnst dich entspannt mit deinem Bier zurück. Das nächste Treffen mit Dad ist in fünf Tagen. Die Kellnerin hübsch genug, dass der Flirt Reflex ist, bis sie dir ihren Bruder vorstellt. Daves Grübchen sind gefährlich für dich und dass er dich um einen halben Kopf überragt, vielleicht noch mehr.

Du fällst instinktiv in seinen Schritt und sein Körper, der sich in deinen beim Türaufschließen presst, ist massiv. Zündet etwas vertrautes, von dem du nicht weißt, ob es dir gefällt, noch während du deine Kleider verlierst.

„Was schwebt dir vor?“

Deine Antwort unüblich, „Du in mir.“

Das Vorspiel wird von dir auf Notwendigkeit beschränkt. Der erste Stoß brennt. Überstimuliert und es ist immer zu viel, bis es nicht genug ist.

**020\. Blau**

Die Glastür rastet hinter dir ein und du blickst dich in der kargen Polizeistation um. Gottverdammtes Kansas.

„Sei froh, dass die Jungs dich nicht gründlicher aufgemischt haben.“

Sieben zu eins und du sparst dir die Aussage, dass die Cops erst alarmiert worden sind, als es danach aussah, als ob du die Oberhand bei dem Barfight kriegen könntest. Das Klopapier ist nicht sehr hilfreich dabei, die Verletzung an deiner Oberlippe zu versorgen und du gibst dem Deputy ein blutiges Grinsen. Soweit zu deinen perfekten Schwanzlutscher-Lippen. Du schwimmst noch auf der warmen Alkoholwelle, die dich morgen früh pochend und fluchend ausspucken wird.

Der Sheriff kommt vom Zellentrack, „Keiner will Anklage erheben, gilt das auch für dich?“

Du nickst, traust deiner angebissenen Zunge nicht ganz.

„Jimmy.“ Der Deputy folgt der Kopfbewegung und lässt euch allein. „Wir sprechen von Körperverletzung aufgrund von Vorurteilen – was die Schwere der Anklage deutlich steigert, falls du es dir überlegst.“

Du verneinst, jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, dich an seinen Namen zu erinnern, „Mein Begleiter – "

Er klingt bedauernd, „Stan will keine Strafanzeige stellen.“

Die fauligen Zähne, die du ausgeschlagen hast, wären ohnehin demnächst ausgefallen. „Gut, also ein Barstreit unter Betrunkenen.“

„Wenn das deine Geschichte bleibt, kannst du gehen.“


End file.
